Teletubbies (TV Series)
The Teletubby TV Series was an evil TV Series created by BBC and the teletubbies in 1995 in order to hypnotize people. The show stars Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, and sometimes Thumper and others going on stupid adventures, and doing random stupid things. The show managed to air 101 episodes, but it was banned after that. During the hiatus, the Teletubbies hypnotized people using the TVs on their chests. They managed to re-air it somehow. They also released a movie, shown for episode 89. All the characters who die in each episode respawn after the episode's end, unless the next one continues where it left off. List Of Teletubbies Episodes 1.Po Eats a Flower *Po Eats a Flower mistaking it as a Fire Flower then explodes. 2.Shut Up Tinky Winky! *Tinky Winky won't stop talking so all the Teletubbies have to say "SHUT UP TINKY WINKY!" 3.Fun With Guns *The Teletubbies Enjoy Killing Themselves 4.Watching 2 Girls 1 Cup *The Teletubbies watch 2 Girls 1 Cup. 5.Random Stuff FTW! *The Teletubbies do stupid random things 6.The President Makes A Visit *The President visits the Teletubbies, and the Teletubbies try to make Tubbytoast explode, much to Obama's delight 7.Fan Club *Shigeru Miyamoto Talks about Nintendo while all the other Teletubbies beat up A Mouse 8.Party Tiiiime *The Teletubbies watch Lemon Party 9.Swearing Is Fun *The Teletubbies enjoy swearing 10.Killing Tinky Winky *The Teletubbies kill Tinky Winky, while Noo-Noo vists Disney World. 11.What are my kids watching? *Tinky Winky jumps off a cliff, while Laa-Laa Eats a baby. 12.Sonic Kills Weegee *Teletubbies discover that sonic killed Weegee so they do random stuff while Live and Learn Plays. 13.Gansters *Po Becomes a Ganster, While Tinky Winky does a rap. 14.Smoking is Fun *The Teletubbies Smoke then explode. 15.A Trip to Scuttles Cove *The Teletubbies go to scuttles cove and Toilet paper it. 16.Caveman Times *The Teletubbies discover fire, and use it to light Tinky Winky's head on fired 17.EXPLOSION MANIA!!! *The Teletubbies do a explosion Montage 18.Po Unmasked *Po takes off his mask, and he turns out to be Obama, which causes all the other Teletubbies to run away 19.Wolfenstein 3D *Laa-Laa plays Wolfenstein 3D and gets inspired to do that stuff in real life 20.Science Fair *The Teletubbies have a Science Fair! 21.Fun with Microsoft Sam *La La finds a Old Windows XP in Po's Grandma's Attic and has fun with Microsoft Sam. 22.Cheese Is Yellow *The Teletubbies Discover That Cheese is yellow, and then they all do stupid things 23.Yo Mama *Po tells Tinky Winky a Yo Mama joke when Tinky Winky's Mama is standing right behind him 24.Dirty Po *Po says a dirty joke, which causes all the Teletubbies to complain to Super Nanny 25.Jaywalking The Street *The Teletubbies jaywalk the street and get run over 26.The Contest *Tinky-Winky and Po wonder what Laa-Laa and Dipsy are doing in the closet 27.La-La Eats Tacos *Laa-Laa takes a dump 12 Times, while Dipsy talks about Porn to the kids. 28.Gorilla Kong *A Mad Gorilla Invades Teletubby Land. 29.The Evil Bag *Tinky Winky's bag destroys Tinky Winky, while Russian Bombers plan to bomb Teletubby Land. 30.Solar Eclipse *The Teletubbies discover that its a solar eclipse and Panic. 31.Teletubbies Go Spartan *The Teletubbies Go To Sparta, and have fun kicking each other off the bottomless pit. 32.Po With Two O's *Po finds out that his relatives are poo, while Tinky Winky goes shopping for makeup 33.Crime In Teletubbyland *Laa-Laa enjoys shooting people, while Dipsy becomes a cop, and Po get's arrested by Dipsy 34.The Sun FIRES ITS LAZER! *Its the time of month again where the baby sun fires it lazer, and it does, and burns all the Teletubbies. 35.Bowser Land *While the Teletubbies are dead,King Bowser takes over Teletubby Land and brainwashes the baby sun. 36.Giant Fozzie Bear *The Giant Fozzie Bear attacks Teletubbyland with his magical stick. 37.Teletubbys go to WWII *The Teletubbies go back in time to WWII while The Baby Sun Farts. 38.The War Of Teletubby Land *All the Teletubbies have a war 39.Nigel and his stick *The Teletubbies steal Nigels Stick then Nigel sends in Nigel Vader 40.Revenge Of Chuck Norris *Chuck Norris destroys all life in Teletubby Land 41.Its Easter *The Teletubbies celebrate Easter by Trolling The Devil 42.Stupid Fat Bear *The Teletubbies watch a stupid fat bear dance witch turns out to be a screamer. 43.Tinky Winky Never Forgets a sword *The Teletubbies Find Out That Tinky Winky killed Blue The Kirby and The Teletubies attack him. 44.Yoshi's Island *The Teletubbies are chopped up by Bowser Jr. and the Baby Sun farts again. 45.Pokemon *The Teletubbies are addicted to Pokemon 46.Coffee *The Teletubbies have a coffee and then a beer 47.Rocking THE HOUSE DOWN *Po gets an electric guitar for Christmas and he rocks the house down! 48.Mario and Luigi find The Enclosed Instruction Book *Po finds an enclosed instruction book, but it is stolen by Mario and Luigi. So Po kills himself 49.Storm *A Storm Causes All Of The Teletubbies To Die 50.Talking Flowers Say Stupid Stuff *The Talking Flowers Tell Dipsy Stupid Stuff That Nobody Cares About, So he Kills Them 51.Naughty Soap *This episode has an inappropriate plot 52.Welcome, Jigsaw! *Jigsaw kills all the Teletubbies while a fat elephant does stupid things 53.STUPID MORON! *The Teletubbies troll about nazis. 54.Watching Goatse *The Teletubbies Watch Goatse then Die. 55.Boom Boom Pow *Tinky Winky sings Boom Boom Pow 56.Very Sad Clown *Laa-Laa finds a very sad clown and makes the clown explode. 57.Tinky Winky Watches Random Stuff *Tinky Winky Watches random stuff like BEN DROWNED, Scary Car, and Mr Hands. 58.Swimming Fail *Tinky Winky tries swimming and drowns 59.Too Much Caffeine *Tinky Winky can't sleep because he spent the whole day drinking, so Dipsy tells him a story about WWII, which makes Tinky Winky go to sleep fast 60.Fast Food *Po eats Dipsy's Tubby Custard, so Dipsy beats Po up 61.Apple Pie *The Teletubbies violently fight over apple pie and eventually kill each other 62.Charmeleon *Tiny Winky discovers a new Pokemon, but it kills him 63.A Picture Of Yo Mama *Po see's a picture of Tinky Winky's Mom and gets scared and runs away 64.Chili Dogs *Tinky Winky eats a Chili Dog then Sonic beats him up with a wiimote. 65.Soapland *The Teletubbies Go To Soapland 66.Fluttershy *The Teletubbies run Fluttershy off a cliff 67.Baby Yoshi *Baby Yoshi eats all the Teletubbies and poops them out 68.Playing The Wii *The Teletubbies get addicted to playing the Wii 69.Lakitu MUST DIE *Dipsy starts being followed by Lakitu. So Dipsy shoots Lakitu 70.Tinky Winky Should Lay Off The Foods *The Teletubbies want to play on a See-Saw, but Tinky Winky is so fat and when he sits on it, it breaks 71.This Ain't The Olympics *The Teletubby Olympics! 72.BREAKFAST *The Teletubbies eat BREAKFAST! 73.Strong Bad *Strong Bad kill's all the Teletubbies 74.Tinky Winky Does Stupid Things *Another episode where Tinky Winky just does stupid things 75.Po Kill's Fred *Po Kill's Fred 76.Over With Sleep" *The Teletubbies see that Weird Cat and Mouse Gif 77.Jail Is Fun *Po gets arrested for assassinating Tinky Winky, while Dipsy eats a bagel, then explodes 78.Where the **** is your Wii?? *Tinky Winky finds his Wii. It runs out Obama stole it. 79.The Return Of Laa-Laa *Tinky Wonders what the **** happened to Laa-Laa, but she then appears right behind him, while Po tries to commit suicide, but can't 80.Tax Payments *The Teletubbies enjoy paying all their bills 81.The Death Of Noo-Noo *Noo-Noo maflunctions and explodes (This was not Noo-Noo's last appearance) 82.Ewww! *Laa-Laa watches a video about a boy pooping in a girl's mouth and laughs and calls the boy stupid. 83.German Flowers? *The Talking Flowers start saying fake words, and all the Teletubbies think they're speaking German 84.Noo-Noo Revived *Noo-Noo Comes back to life Then explodes. 85.Pipe Message Assassination Class *The pipe message assassinates Tinky Winky, and then teaches everyone about killing 86.Duck Taped *Tinky Winky, who is duck-taped to a tree, sings Amazing Grace 87.The Teletubbies Go On A Rampage *The Teletubbies do unbelievably stupid things again 88.Electronic Spaghetti *Po thinks that some wires are spaghetti, so he eats them and asplodes, while Dipsy and Tinky Winky talk about DINNER 89.Teletubbies The Movie: Po's Revenge *Po attempts to destroy Teletubbyland. 90.On YouTube *The Teletubbies teach the kids about YouTube. 91.Back to the Future *Dipsy wants to see there future self's. 92.:P *The Teletubbies once again, do incredibly stupid things 93.Noo-Noo Gets Turned Into Pac-Man *Noo-Noo gets turned into Pac-Man and eats up all the Teletubbies 94.The Killing *The Teletubbies are killed by the pie haters. 95.My New Tank *Tinky Winky has a New Tank and runs over La La and shoots Po. 96.fruitloop of doom *Po destroys his fruitloop of doom 97.Dipsy Opens The Door *Dipsy opens the door and it accidentally hits Tinky Winky in the face 98.The Explosion *An Explosion happens and Po says "Alright, who cut the cheese?" 99.Tinky Winky Gets Turned Into A Box *Tinky Winky is turned into a box and then gets eaten by John Maden, which the other Teletubbies find fascinating 100.Teletubbies The Movie 2: The Big City (Series 1 Finale) *Kaj wants to destroy Teletubby Land while The Teletubbies run away from home and now live in The Big City. 1.Extinction Of The Evil Bunnies *All the bunnies in Teletubby Land Die, and Po dives into toxic waste 2.Tinky Winky Gets A Game & watch *Tinky Winky gets a Game and Watch from some guys yard. 3.Dipsy Gets RickRoll'd *Dipsy watches a video of Rick Astley and explodes 4.Return Of Gorilla Kong *The Mad Gorilla Comes Back To kill the teletubbies. 5.Gangsta Po *Po becomes a gangsta and strangles Tinky Winky, while Laa-Laa begins to think she's cheese 6.Plaque Attack!" *Po has a Plaque attack and vist's Dr Rabbit. 7.Reading Time Magazine *All the Teletubbies read Time Magazine out loud. 8.Talking Flowers Say Bad Stuff *The talking flowers return and talk about dirty things, and Laa-Laa shoots the person who constantly gives the Teletubbies pipe messages 9.Tubby Spaghetti *Tubby Spaghetti replaces Tubby Toast which makes the person who invented Tubby Toast really angry! 10.Teletubbies Say Uh-Oh For The Last Time! *The person who invented Tubby Toast comes to Teletubby Land and is so mad that he nukes all the Teletubbies. Aftermath Shortly after the Teletubbies TV series got banned, the creators still wanted to hypnotize children. So they started airing episodes on a secret kids channel called the Teletubbies Broadcasting Company also known as TBC. 1.Teletubbies Unbound *The tubby toast man gets revenge by assasinating the tubby spaghetti man and giving them OVER 9000 pieces of toast, They eventually turn into Teletubbies Unbound. 2.Teletubbies Unbound II *The Teletubbies attempt to blow up the world but they fail and turn back into normal ones 3.Cliff *The Teletubbies fall off a cliff's with anvils. 4.Bye Bye Sun *Laa-laa once again, shoots the sun and then the sun fires his lazor at Laa-laa 5.Explosion Time *The Teletubbies explode for no reason 6.Annoying the Face *The Teletubbies annoy the Face and it kills them with it's sound. 7.Chainsaw *The Teletubbies turn on the chainsaw and saw off each others heads 8.Teletubbies Unbound III *The Teletubbies turn into Teletubbies Unbound and then try to destroy the world and then everything exploades except the Teletubbies and a cherry Pie. Trivia *At the end of the episode Prometheus, the last two teletubbies standing were Laa-Laa and Po because Tinky Winky died in the crash of the Prometheus. *In the episode where Thumper replaced Tinky Winky, Tinky Winky still appeared in the opening and closing sequence, which was pretty stupid *This is Shigeru Miyamato's favorite TV Show for some reason.